Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to temperature sensing, and more particularly, to estimating a hotspot temperature.
Background
Due to increases in chip (integrated circuit) integration and operating frequencies, power densities in chips have dramatically increased, resulting in higher chip temperatures. As a result, temperature management is playing an increasingly important role in protecting chips from damage due to overheating.
In this regard, thermal sensors may be integrated on a chip to monitor temperature at various locations on the chip. Temperature readings from the thermal sensors may be input to a temperature manager that manages blocks (e.g., central processing units (CPUs)) on the chip based on the temperature readings to prevent excessive power leakage and/or thermal runaway. Thermal runaway occurs when increases in temperature cause increases in leakage power, which, in turn, cause further increases in temperature. This positive feedback can cause the temperature of the chip to rapidly rise, potentially damaging the chip.